Articles designed to function as both a robe and a towel are well known. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,176,315, 3,013,274, 1,432,249 and 1,497,685). Nonetheless, these known combination towel/robes are lacking in several respects. The opening for the wearer's head in the towel/robes shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,176,315, 1,497,685 and 1,432,249 is not provided with a closure mechanism. Thus, when used as a beach towel, sand will tend to enter through this opening thereby causing user discomfort.
In contrast, the head opening of the article shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,274 can be somewhat closed. Snap fasteners positioned on either side of the head opening constitute the closure mechanism. However, the snap fastener closure mechanism of the '274 patent is likely to have certain drawbacks. For example, upon closing of such a closure arrangement, the fabric on either side of the opening would be drawn together and would tend to bunch, thereby forming ridges in the thusly formed towel. These ridges would be uncomfortable to lie upon. Furthermore, gaps between the fasteners are likely to admit sand.